DeiTobi at the Fair
by dethklokfan1
Summary: What happens when Deidara is forced to ocumpany Tobi to his first fair? A DeiTobi Fanfic. Rated for language and later chapters. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Second Fanfic. First DeiTobi! :D Hope ya enjoy it.

* * *

'I can't believe I agreed to this...'

Deidara sighed as he flipped his hair out of his face. Here he was... One of the most skilled members of the Akatsuki... at a damned fair! 'I don't need this! Why did I have to be the one to babysit this brat?' he asked in his head. He walked with the eager, child-like man into the fair that he was forced to be at. He watched as the younger ran around and looked like he was going to have a heart attack from excitement. "Sempai! Aren't you excited? I've never been to a fair before! Have you?" the eager man exclaimed turning to his Senpai. Deidara glared, but took the question into consideration. Had he ever been to one? Surely he had to have gone to one. Sadly, as Deidara raked his mind, he found that he hadn't. "No," he replied simply. Tobi gasped dramatically.

"Yay! We get to go to our first fair together, then!" he chirped happily.

"God, did he have to be so loud?'

Deidara could already feel a headache coming on. He grumbled something incomprehendable as a reply as he was dragged further into the fairgrounds by Tobi. As he was being involuntarily led by Tobi, he thought back to what brought him here.

How had he gotten here?

(Flashback)

_Deidara entered Leader-sama's office. He had called him in for something important and he wondered what it was. He closed the door and turned to face Pein who was studying numerous papers on his __desk. "Have a seat," he said, not bothering to look up. The blonde obeyed and sat down in the chair in front of the large desk. Pein set the papers aside and looked at Deidara who figited under __his gaze. He would never admit it to the others, but Leader-sama scared the shit out of him. He was sure that was how the others felt, too. Despite that, he agreed with Hidan on his rants about Pein being a power-hungry bastard. Still, he decided to keep his opinions to himself._

_"Deidara, Madara's nephew, Tobi, wants to go to the fair. you will take him," Pein said in his usual serious tone as if it were a deadly mission that Deidara may or may not come back from alive. Deidara was filled __with shock that then turned to outrage._

_"That's it? Why does it have to be me, un?" he asked trying his best to keep from yelling. He absolutely despised Tobi and Leader-sama knew it. Tobi was annoying and irritating to be around. He always tagged __along when he and Sasori were on a mission and, for some odd reason, he would act rude to Sasori no Danna. He hated it. He didn't know what the kid's problem was. He hated it when the younger would tackle __him out of nowhere and hug him. He hated how he'd beg Deidara to do something with him with that cute face that he uses when he wants something... Wait. Did Deidara just say 'cute'? Deidara didn't have time __to contemplate his weird choice of words to describe the annoying man because Pein's deep voice starled him out of his thinking._

_"Well, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu all have missions to do, Konan and I are busy, and, to be blunt, youre the only one he really likes," Pein explained," and also, because i said so."_

_Deidara shot him a glare that was immediately returned with an icy look that gave the blonde chills. He got up and angrily left, knowing that challenging Leader-sama would cost him his job and/or life_

(End Flashback)

'Oh, yeah...' he thought, glaring at nothing in particular. His thoughts were interruptd by a loud, annoying voice calling at him.

"Senpai! Look! It's a cow!"

Deidara flinched, irritated. He looked at the young man, clenching his fists. He watched as Tobi ran up to pet it. 'Why the hell are there cows here?' he wondered. He rolled his eyes and followed the fool. "Tobi, get away from the damned cow," he said tiredly.

"Take a picture, Senpai!" Tobi yelled energetically, ingoring Deidara's command.

"No,"Deidara said immediately.

"Please...?" Tobi asked with puppy eyes.

"No."

"But Tobi's a good boy.'

"**No,**" Deidara said through gritted teeth. Why couldn't he learn to take no for an answer?

Tobi hung his head saddly as his eyes started to water and his lip quivered. Deidara rolled his eyes. "That won't work on me, Tobi."

"But, Senpai...I..." he didn't finish because he started to choke on his sobs. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as Deidara sighed, "God... Alright! If it'll shut you u-" he was cut off by Tobi

jumping up and yelling,"Yay!"

He hugged Deidara tighty and ran over to the cow again, tossing his camera to the irritated blonde. He caught it with ease while thinking,' Damn. That's why his uncle keeps having to replace all his crap. He's so reckless.' He turned it on and waited for it to load. When it loaded, he quickly took the picture and tossed it back to Tobi who barely caught it. "Thank you, Senpai," he bowed and did something that Deidara didn't expect. He kissed him on the cheek. Deidara blushed and wiped at the spot he kissed while saying,"Come on, un. I don't wanna be here all night."

( 2 corn dogs and 7 rides later)

Deidara brought his head up for air from the disgusting trash can before lurching forward again as more of his dinner came up again. Tobi gingerly patted his back while holding the long blonde hair in his other hand.

"Senpai..." he started," I told you not to eat those corn dogs." Deidara raised his head again and managed to rebut, "Shut your mouth, un!" Suddenly, Deidara's body jerked forward as more came out.

After a few minutes of waiting to see if anymore would come up, he sighed and pulled himself up onto the bench next to them with Tobi holding him. "Let go of me, un!" the blonde retorted, pushing the younger away.

"I'm glad you're okay, Senpai!" Tobi exclaimed with a smile," And you said that you never get sick."

"Shut it, you fool!" the older man shouted, trying to hide his blush.

"But Tobi is just trying to make Senpai feel better, Tobi cares alot about Sen-"he was cut off by an angry Deidara."Don't call me that! I'm so sick of you, un! Why don't you just go away?" he shouted before getting up abruptly. "Where are you going, Senpai?" Tobi asked with a hurt and confused expression on his face.

"I'm leaving, un," Deidara said flatly walking further and further away from a hurt Tobi.

* * *

A/N: Please review. I promise Deidara won't be a total jerk throughout the story! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So sorry for the long wait. Lot of crazy stuff going on. I promise I'll try to make the chapters more frequent. Well, Here's chapter 2! *cheers***

**Disclaimer: You're big boys and girls. You know I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Deidara didn't venture very far. He stopped in a empty spot behind a bounce house, plopping lghtly onto the soft, but somewhat dead, grass. The blonde sighed as he felt the warm summer breeze blow on his face, hearing small children play in the distance. The sun was starting to set from what he could see and more and more people started arriving. His mind started wondering. Was Tobi still there? Was he okay...? He remembered the hurt expression on the Uchiha's face... He blinked for a second before squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head in hopes that the ridiculous thoughts would go away.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him?"

The bomber jumped slightly at the voice. The voice that always popped up unannounced: Zetsu. He turned his head to face the odd plant-like man and glared slightly. "No I don't!" he retorted, "He deserved it! Do you realize how annoying he is,un?"

"**Yes, he's very fucking annoying**," his black side replied, followed by his white side, who chimed,"What did he do that was so wrong?"

"You saw what happened! You don't need me to explain," Deidara growled and and looked in the opposite direction. To be honest, he really didn't know. Tobi's annoyance level just made him snap. His pride, however, prevented him from admitting it.

"Yes, we saw it,"-he insisted on refering to himself as two different people-"but we still don't get what he did wrong. He was just trying to help you while you were...erm.. blowing chunks." He snickered at the last part. Deidara glared."Don't breath a word to anyone, un!"

"I think you should apologize," Zetsu commented, ignoring Deidara's words.

"What? No! I'm not gonna-"

" **Don't forget that you're putting your job on jeapordy. Despite how rediculous it is, you're still following orders from Leader-sama and if you don't follow through, the consequences are the same as they are when you are on any other mission**," his black side explained. Deidara blinked. "Shit.' He had forgotten about that. God he hated that leader almost as much as Hidan did.

"By the way, do you have any idea why Tobi doesn't like Sasori?" his white side asked. Deidara's brow furrowed in confusion. 'What does that have to do with anything?' It's obvious that he doesn't like him because he's no fun or something along the lines of that, right? Why would he even bother to bring it up?

"**It's because the brat's jealous**."

Deidara froze. Ton's of thoughts raced through his head, the first one being, 'What?'. Another being, 'Why would he be jealous of Sasori-no-Danna?'.

"Sasori spends more time with you than anyone else in the Akatsuki. He see's how much you admire him and he tries his hardest to make you happy and proud of him. Don't you get it? **He likes you**,"Zetsu explained.

Deidara's eyes widened. 'What?' He was in complete shock.

"**Well, we have work to attend to.** We'll see you around," Zetsu said.

Deidara, who was staring out into space, was brought back to reality. He turned his head to ask Zetsu something, but found he was already gone. He sighed. He was so confused, but, at the same time, everything started to click. Tobi was unusually affectionate with him all the time. He always goes on and on about how much he loves his senpai. He hated Sasori. Deidara's head spun and his heart pounded. Why did he feel so dizzy? This feeling felt weird... Deidara came to the conclusion that it was surprise. Yeah, that was definately it...

He leaned back and thought about the young Akatsuki member. He thought about how much he annoyed him (God, did he annoy him.). Oh, he hated it when he would pop up out of nowhere. He hated how he got all excited when he saw the blonde and glomped him every chance he got. How his small, warm body clung to him and when he'd nuzzle his face in the older's neck... Oh! And when he snuck into his room while he was away on a mission.

He then thought back to one of those many times where he'd come home to find the younger waiting for him in his room...

(Flashback)

_Deidara was on his way to his room, already irritated. Leader-sama gave him another stupid, pointless mission and it really pissed him off that Pein didn't take him seriously. He always gave him the crappy jobs while _

_Uchiha-teme got all the important ones. Damn, he hated that bastard. He always thought he was the center of the universe. He sighed as he reached his room. He opened the door and entered only to find Tobi sitting on his bed, waiting for him. _

_"Senpai!"_

_Before he could think, Tobi was already holding him in an insanely tight hug. "Tobi, what are you doing in here, un?" he shouted, trying to pull the young man off of him._

_"I missed you, Senpai..." Tobi's muffled voice replied from Deidara's chest. He rolled his eyes as Tobi clung even tighter to his jacket. He looked up at his idol and smiled happily, "I cleaned your room for you, Senpai! I knew you'd be to tired to do it because of your mission. And-" _

_"Get out of my room, Tobi. I've told you time and time again to not go into my room, un," Deidara said, still trying to pry the younger's arms from around him. After a few minutes, he finally freed himself from the death hug. He looked at the younger, holding his shoulders so that he won't try to hug him again. Tobi's eyes were glazed with sadness and disappointment. Deidara frowned. "Uh.. Thanks,un. That was really nice of you..."_

_he mummbled. Tobi's eyes then lit up with happiness and he glomped his senpai once again, to Deidara's dismay. _

(End Flashback)

And then there were those few times when he came home late at night and Tobi would fall asleep waiting for him...

(Flashback)

_The tired blonde walk tiredly down the dark hallways of the base to his room, to tired to comprehend where he was going. It was a wonder he didn't bump into a wall or something. He reached his destination afte what seemed like forever. He entered the dimly lit room, closing the door behind him. He removed his jacket and shoes not bothering to change. He was too tired. Moving slowly to his bed, he froze at what he saw. There, on the right side of his full-sized bed, was a sleeping Tobi. His hair was disheveled and his black locks hung loosely over his face. His boyish face resembeled that of a child. Peaceful and carefree. Deidara sighed._

_"You're such a fool," he whispered._

_He then leaned down and managed to get the covers out of their neat place under the sleeping form without waking him. He then placed the covers gently over the raven-haired man. He stirred a little before his odd red eyes fluttered open slowly._

_"Sen..pai..?" _

_His tired eyed stared up at him in confusion. Deidara 'shh'ed him. "Go back to sleep,un. You're annoying enough when you're awake." he commanded as he tucked the Uchiha in. Tobi's eyes reluctantly obeyed, as if the had heard him. Deidara exhaled loudly and trudged over to the left side of the bed, pulled back the covers, and crawled in. With his back to the younger, he drifted of into unconciousness. _

_The next morning, when he awoke, he found Tobi was already gone._

(End Flashback)

Deidara shook the memories from his head and stood from his sitting position. 'Well, I better go find him.' he thought. Of course it wasn't because he was guilty, just that his job (and possible life) depended on it.

It was about 15 minutes until he found him. He was at a cottoncandy stand, buying cotton candy, probably. It wasn't far from where he left him. Tobi stood there, grinning wildly at the sweet treat as it was made. When it was ready for him to have, he paid the man and thanked him graciously, took the delicious food, and stepped away. His eyed never left the pink, fluffy candy. Deidara studied the boy. His attire consisted of a black sweatshirt with matching sweatpants. His hair was slightly messy, but in that cute boyish kind of way... wait a minute.. Did he just say 'cute'? Deidara dismissed it and brought his attention back to Tobi. His unusual red eyes were happily gazing at the candy in his hands, as if it was all that mattered. He bit slowly on the food, savoring its sweetness. When he pulled away from the spot he had bitten, he licked his perfectly shapened lips. Deidara lingered on his lips a bit more, blushing. He came back down to Earth and cleared his throat, marching to the young man who was still chomping away at the cotton candy like there was no tomorrow. He suddenly looked up at the older man as he drew closer and his eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Hey, Sempai! You came back for me!" he shouted happily, throwing the stick,that the cotton candy once sat on, away.

"Yeah, un. I came back," Deidara mummbled as he was once again embraced by Tobi.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Deidara isn't a big, fat meanie afterall! And hooray for Zetsu's noseyness! Lol... He creeps me out. But in a good way!**

**Anyyyywhooo... R&R! I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Fanfiction finally stopped bullying me! I was unable to update for a while because Fanfiction, for some reason, wouldn't let me, but now it is! YAY!**

**The next chapter will be the last probably. It will also be the one filled with citrusy goodiness. Anywho, without further blabbing of my mouth...er...keyboard, I give you..**

**Chapter 3! *throws confetti with children cheering in the background***

* * *

"Is Senpai still mad?" Tobi asked once they pulled away from the hug. His eyes glistened from the lights of the vibrant fair. Deidara realized then that it was completely dark with the excption of the rides' lights and it held a pretty and eerie glow to the younger's pale features. His face gleamed with a small smile and innocent eyes. Despite this, Tobi looked-dare he say it- _sexy_. Deidara blushed slightly and decided to ignore the unusual thought, pushing it deep into the farthest corner of his criminal mind, and instead cleared his throat to answer.

"No, un. I'm not mad," he mumbled, rolling his eyes. He resisted the small urge too smile as excitement lit up the Uchiha's ruby eyes. Seriously, what has gotten into him this evening? This was _Tobi_ he was talking to. The same Tobi that annoyed him to peices. The same man who would sneak into his room while he was away. He should be on the brink of strangling him right now. He must be still a little lightheaded from all of those rides...

"Yay! Tobi was so worried that his senpai got so mad that he left to go home! Tobi is sorry! Tobi was just worried about his senpai," the younger explained, looking down sheepishly.

_His _senpai? Deidara ignored that and replied grumpily,"Well I didn't, so be happy. What do you want to do, un?"

Tobi's eyes wondered to the sky thoughtfully as his toungue stuck out ever so slightly, indicating that he was in deep thought. Deidara's mind wandered off as the raven haired boy was thinking.

(Flashback)

_Deidara and Tobi walked through one of the many dark-colored hallways of the base, both with shopping bags in hand. Their footsteps were muffled pats on the creme carpet as the made their way to Tobi's quarters._

_The only light was the dimness of the all-too-cliche candles that hung from the burgandy wall. _'Why does Leader-sama insist on this kind of lighting? It makes it hard as hell to see!'_ the blonde thought. He looked over at the nuisance to his left._

_"Why did you buy so much crap?" he demanded, irritated at the heavy load he was carrying._

_"Because Tobi needs it, Senpai!"_

_Deidara glared at the always-smiling man. "Half of it is crap you won't even use, un!"_

_" Will too!"_

_"No you won't!"_

_Tobi stopped abruptly, causing Deidara to stop as well. "What is it?" he asked with a glare._

_"This is Tobi's room," Tobi replied, smiling. Deidara blinked at him, then at the door he was beside, which, ironically, had a stupid sign that read, "Tobi's room! :D". He looked back at Tobi and managed an "oh"._

_How did he not see that?_

_He growled under his breath, nodding towards the door indicating that Tobi should open the door. Tobi obeyed, quickly dropping the one bag he was carrying to open it._

_When it opened, Deidara entered, dropping the bags at the door. He gaped. _

_The room was suprisingly normal. He half expected it to be messy or look like a little boy's room. He turned to leave._

_"Wait! Help me unload them, Senpai!"_

_" No. You can do it yourself," he said flatly, shutting the door. He turned around to see the last two people he wanted to see..._

_A smirking Kisame and a stone-faced Itachi. He clenched his fists._

_"What?" he demanded._

_Kisame's smirk grew wider while Itachi just blinked. "You two act like an old, married couple, Deidara," the blue-skinned man teased, "an he seems to have an unusual liking to you."_

_Deidara growled,"Keep moving, Mr. I-share-a-room-with-my-partner, un."_

_Kisame's smirk faded and he narrowed his eyes, "Come on, Itachi. Leader-sama wants us." With that, they carried on down the hall to the right of Tobi's room. Deidara turned and went the opposite way. He paused and ganced back at the two. His eyes widened. Itachi was walking dangerously close to Kisame. His eyes trailed lower and saw Kisames arm wrapped around Itachi's waist. He grimaced._

_Disgusting._

(End Flashback)

He shivered a little remembering that and lookedback to Tobi who was _still_ thinking. He was still looking up at the sky (What was up there?). Deidara looked at the sky where he was looking to see if there was a reason for that. Nope. Just the darkened sky with a few dim stars. He looked back to Tobi and also realized that he was making scrunched up face as if thinking gave him a headache or something. 'Don't hurt yourself, brat,' he thought rolling his eyes. Suddenly, Tobi gasped and hugged the blonde and pointed to a stand. Deidara followed the man's finger with his eyes and tried to ignore the ever so comfortable closeness.

The thing he was pointing at was a stand. It was one of those 'pop the balloon' stands. He groaned inwardly.

"You want me to win you something, don't you,un?" he sighed. The raven's face lit up and he nodded excitedly.

"Please, Senpai?"

Deidara grumbled in response, pulling away from Tobi and walking up to the stand. The lady smiled when he aproached her. "Good evening!" she cheered. He winced at her peppiness. "How much?" was all he said.

"For one try, one dollar," she replied.

"I want that one senpai!"

He looked at where the younger pointed and saw a light blue, medium sized dolphin. He sighed. "How many do I have to hit for tha one,un?"

"Two, but I'll tell you what," she leaned closer and whispered,"the second try is on the house." She gave him a knowing wink. He wasn't going to argue even though her asumption was wrong. He blushed at that and paid her the money. She then gave him the darts and he picked up one. He aimed and hit a bright pink one dead on.

'Shocker,' Deidara thought, smirking. He picked up the second dart and hit the second as he did the first. This time it was a green one. The lady started cheering happily and quickly retrived the dolphin Tobi wanted.

He grumbled a 'thank you' to the lady and took the stuffed animal and turned around. That chick's cheerfulness was getting on his nerves along with her bright pink hair. Tobi beemed with joy and jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh, thank you, Senpai!" he yelled in his teenage sounding voice. How old was this kid anyway?

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde mumbled as they started walking off. Tobi snaked his arm around Deidara's, linking them. Deidara blushed, suprised, but chose to let it go. It kinda felt nice...

To distract himself from his absurd thought, he checked his watch. '**9:15 P.M.**,' it read. Nine fifteen? How'd it get so late? He turned to Tobi who was now leaning his head on the blonde's shoulder. Deidara leaned away from the boy, wiggling out of Tobi's grasp. He cleared his throat.

"It's nine fifteen,un. We have to be back at ten," he informed muttered a soft 'oh' as he looked at the ground disappointed. Deidara frowned. "Uh, but we can ride one more ride if you want," he added. That seemed to cheer Tobi up immediately, a smile once again plastered to his face. He grabbed Deidara's arm and started to run, dragging the shocked blonde with him. There was still one thing Tobi wanted to do before they left.

They arrived at the one thing that a fair would not be a fair without...

The Ferris Wheel.

Deidara cringed as they looked up at it. Tobi turned to look at him with a bright smile. Deidara looked back and sighed, "Come on. The more we stand here, the less time we'll have." With that said he dragged Tobi up to the giant wheel.

There was practically no line at all when they arrived at the little entrance. After a short wait, they found themselves seated on the ride. Deidara glanced at Tobi who was smiling anxiously, waiting for the ride to start.

'They don't pay me enough to do this job,' Deidara found himself thinking as the ride started up. It rotated a couple of times until it started to slow down. As luck would have it, the damned thing just HAD to stop at the

top. Tobi clutched Deidara's arm and exclaimed, "Look at how high up we are!" Deidara looked down at the floor of the gazeebo-like person holder instead muttering something along the lines of "I'd rather not..". Tobi looked back at Deidara and was silent for a few minutes until it finally hit him...

"Are you afraid of heights, Senpai?" he asked. Deidara s eyes shot up to meet Tobi's, angered.

"No! What would give you that idea, un?"

"Because you look scared."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Prove it then." Deidara was suprised at the sudden change in Tobi's attitude. His eyes looked...mischevious. Was he...challenging him?

"Fine then! I will, un!" Deidara leaned over to the side and looked out. That wasn't so bad...

Then he looked down.

'Wow...That's really high up..' Deidara 'eep'ed and turned to Tobi quickly, clinging to his arm and hiding in his chest. Tobi looked down, suprised by the sudden contact.

Deidara suddenly felt an arm wrap itself around him, pulling him closer. He felt Tobi's face draw closer to his ear. He could feel his breath tickling him.

"Tobi's sorry, Senpai...Tobi didn't know..." he heard him wisper. Suddenly,it felt as if everything was moving in slo motion. Tobi took his free arm and lifted Deidara's chin up. Before Deidara could even read Tobi's expression, he felt soft lips crash into his own. His eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening. 'What is he doing?' his mind screamed,'What are you doing? Push him off! Do something!' Deidara couldn't find the strength to do so. Instead, he found himself kissing The raven-haired boy back. Tobi softly moaned, his tongue pressing Deidara's mouth for entrance. Deidara granted him access, lost in the intensity of the kiss.

The kiss deepened, both wagging a war for dominace. Tobi won. His hot tongue roamed Deidara's mouth and dancing with the blonde's tongue. They broke the kiss due to need of oxygen. The studied each other, both shocked.

What just happened?

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They finally kiss! *jumps up and down with excitement***

**Don't forget to review! If you don't, then I'll kill off Itachi!**

**Itachi: ...**

**Me: Look Itachi! It's you!**

**^/_\^**

**Itachi:...Please don't review..**

**Me: Now, now, Itachi. Back in your cage. *pulls on leash***

**Itachi:... T_T**

***As Itachi gets in his cage* Review please! ^_^**


End file.
